


I am not her, I will never be her.

by AngelicaR2



Series: All things have consequences [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All things have consequences, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Darkest Timeline, Death, Dreams, Episode: s06e11 Tougher Than The Rest, Gen, Identity Issues, Introspection, King Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Prison, Prisoner Evil Queen | Reginal Mills, Regret, Sad, Season/Series 06, Wishverse (Once Upon a Time), prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [ATHC series. Sequel to You did what ?] : After Henry's visit, the Queen begins to dream of things she never lived. Of a life which was never hers. Wish!Regina centric.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Wishverse Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wishverse Henry Mills, Wishverse Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr & Wishverse Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Series: All things have consequences [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029956
Kudos: 4





	I am not her, I will never be her.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Character Death.

She was not Regina Mills.

Regina Mills was the mayor of Storybrooke, she was a powerful witch, she was a redeemed villain, she had a family made of her former enemies (oh the irony), _she was a mother_.

She was everything she was not.

She was queen Regina, _the fallen_ _queen_ , no more a queen, she was not evil anymore, well, it was even simpler than that, she was _nothing_ anymore.

Imprisonment had broken her, had sucked out of her all the life that was in her once, and she couldn’t blame anyone for this _but herself_ and her actions.

But now, something was different.

She _dreamed_.

All the nights, since Henry came to see her, now, she was… seeing things she never lived when she was sleeping.

She saw the life _of the other her_.

She was seeing Storybrooke, just after the curse, when the other her was triumphant, _victorious_ , she saw loneliness and boredom take possession of her, she saw her adopt Henry, she saw Emma’s arrival in town, the end of the curse and all those things which had followed then.

And sometimes, she could almost forget during these nights _that it was not her life_ , that she was not this woman at all.

She saw her victory, then her defeat, then her redemption, she saw Neverland, she saw Owen, the Snow Queen, she saw the Queens of Darkness, the Author, she saw Robin (and had felt her heart tear apart when he died), Zelena, all those things she lost or kept.

She saw _everything_.

She _saw_ Henry.

A Henry who had never been _her son_ , but someone’s else, and that she couldn’t help but love when she saw him, _and it was not right_.

She was not his mother, it was someone else, and she didn’t know if _her_ Henry (the one who was not her son, who would always be _princess Emma’s son_ ) had made this happen in order to torture her, but if he did, well, it was working well.

And then, she realized something.

The other her had a lot of reasons, things or people to fight for, to _survive_.

She didn’t have anything left.

Her father was gone _because_ _she had killed him_ , the kid who could have been her son (and was in another universe) hated her, her revenge didn’t have any meaning anymore, her magic was gone as well, and she was a prisoner for now the rest of her life.

Gods, she felt so tired.

She looked at her dark cellar and smiled with sadness.

Maybe it was time for her to go ?

_§§§§_

When he learned that the former Evil Queen Regina had peacefully passed away in her sleep some days before, King Henry didn’t feel any joy or relief.

She was not the one he wanted to destroy, right ?


End file.
